shyguyfandomcom-20200215-history
Bowser's Kingdom Episode 6
Bowser's Kingdom Episode 6: Unemployed, '''this episode is the Sixth Episode of Bowser's Kingdom, 'made by Araskin500 and Pthouse, this epsiode was released on Newgrounds on October 19 2007. Episode Premise This episode goes into detail into why Hal cannot get paid. Apparently Hal was working for free the whole time. Episode Summary Hal tells Jeff that he has finally sorted out his money issues and has to apply for welfare at the Unemployment Office, while Jeff is told he has to head back to Bowser's Castle for a new partner reassignment and Jeff becomes upset that he can no longer hang out with Hal, Jeff thinks he is going to be with Rookie Koopa, Later Hal heads to the Unemployment Office, while in the line with several enemies and characters he encounters a Frat Hammer Bro & Fire Bro discussing their wild night out, aggravating Hal. Rick Finklestein sits behind a desk at the Welfare Office for unemployed enemies. He asks each member to state their strengths and abilities before deciding whether they qualify for welfare. It is unclear what strengths and abilities are necessary in order to to gain welfare, as Rick allows a standard Pokey (with the simple abilities of moving back and forth and retaining water) to claim it but not Ganon, the King of Evil who possesses apocalyptic powers. Rick is very unenthusiastic about this job, and also very impatient. He refuses to help Mallow achieve his dream of starring in a cartoon, calls Ganon an "Angry Blue Pig" after claiming his title is too long, When Hal eventually reaches the office desk, Hal states he does not have any particular abilities and is refused welfare as a result, When Jeff gets back to the castle, he dismisses several creatures (including a Shy Guy, Rex, a Wiggler and even a Metroid) before finally settling on a monkey. At that moment, Donkey Kong drops down and crushes the monkey, with Jeff stating he has always wanted a monkey "wearing a tie". As he leaves, claiming he is the "unluckiest guy in the world", the Welfare Office is destroyed by a powerful laser beam from outer space (which Hal is apparently oblivious to). Hal tries instead to get a job but finds that they aren't hiring turtles, meanwhile having lots of fun with Donkey Kong, Hal attempts to get a girlfriend but is unsuccessful; however, he does gain the attention of a Birdo named Susan, who talks like a man and scares Hal away. Soon after, Mouser steals Hal's sack containing his belongings, leaving Hal feeling incredibly sullen. Later on, he encounters Jeff, who has been having lots of fun with his new partner Donkey Kong. Hal becomes angered that Jeff has happily replaced him with a "monkey in a tie", and proceeds to battle Donkey Kong in the first stage of the original ''Donkey Kong arcade game. Hal manages to avoid Donkey Kong's barrel attacks before smashing the game's classic hammer into Donkey Kong's head. Following his defeat, Hal and Jeff become partners again. Post Credit Scene Geno asks his friend Mallow if they made it into a cartoon, but Mallow tells him they didn't because Rick Finkelstein didn't get Super Mario RPG references. Geno tells Mallow that he should show them why he's so awesome by blowing up the unemployment office, but Mallow isn't impressed by this and claims he's going to tell Mario. Geno tells Mallow to shut up before convincing him to go in search of some "Birdo snout" which they can "f*ck". Characters Jeff, Hal, Rookie Koopa, Waluigi, Pianta, Rex, Mouser, Dino Rhino, Chargin' Chuck, Frat Hammer Bro, Frat Fire Bro, Pokey, Rick Finkelstein, Mallow, Ganon, Wiggler, Metroid, Ukiki, Donkey Kong, Pyro Guy, Shy Guys, Wendy Koopa, Female Pianta, Birdo (Susan), Mario, Jasper The Kamek and Geno. Voice Acting * Andrew Raskin - Hal, Mallow, Ganon, Pokey, Birdo (Susan) * Pat TeNyenhuis - Jeff, Shy Guy, Geno * John McGarrell - Rick Finkelstein (Credited as Lakitu) * Phil Sheridan - Frat Hammer Bro (Credited as Frat Koopa 1) * Kyle Hogan - Frat Fire Bro (Credited as Frat Koopa 2) Trivia * Oddly Enough The scene where Hal fought Donkey Kong in this episode was 8-bit. Hal and Jeff used sprites from the original Super Mario Bros., while Donkey Kong used the original Donkey Kong sprites. Category:Episodes